Andrew Malfoy
by Amarofet
Summary: Draco y Hermione empiezan un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, aunque este año será diferente para todos. Sin Voldemort y con el hermano pequeño de ambos, Andrew, en el colegio, tendran que afrontar un amor al que sus padres se opondran firmemente.
1. Prólogo: Andrew

Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K. excepto Andrew, algún personage de mi invención y, por supuesto, la historia.

Prólogo: Andrew.

Era día uno de septiembre y empezaba cuarto curso en Hogwarts. Ese día sería la primera vez que tomaba el expreso, ese medio de transporte que me llevaría hacia el colegio al que no había podido ir antes gracias a Voldemort.

Mi vida hasta entonces había sido bastante... cómo decirlo: nula. Lo cierto es que nadie sabía de mi existencia excepto, claro está, mi familia y Dumbledore.

Mi familia es un poco peculiar. Mi madre, Jane Granger, antes Weasley, había fingido su propia muerte nada más salir de Hogwarts, ni siquiera su familia sabía que estaba viva (hasta ese día en King's Cross). En el colegio había sido una la una de las alumnas más inteligentes de su generación, dicho por la propia McGonagall, y eso la había puesto en el punto de mira de El Señor Tenebroso. Cuando éste le ofreció unirse a él y ella se negó, la mandó matar a través de su novio (mi padre), Lucius. Pero él, viéndose incapaz de matarla, le rogó a Dumbledore ayuda. Dumbledore le propuso un trato; convertirse en espía a cambio de esconder a mi madre en el mundo muggle. Lucius a regañadientes aceptó, pero después de que Dumbledore escondiera a Jane y fingieran su muerte a manos de mi padre éste incumplió su parte del trato y traicionó a Dumbledore. Aún así él mantuvo su palabra. Jane, decepcionada por la traición de Lucius, le dejó, y años después se casó con un muggle que trabajaba con ella como dentista, tuvo con él a Hermione, mi hermana mayor, y en un encuentro casual con Lucius me tuvieron a mí. De todas formas George, el padre de mi hermana, perdonó a mi madre y Narcisa, la esposa de mi padre y madre de su hijo mayor Draco, también le perdonó.

En cuanto a Hermione y Draco... Bueno, son dos años mayores que yo y se odian a muerte, si no fuera por mí seguramente ni se hablarían. Ese verano, antes de mi entrada al colegio de magia, después de la batalla en el Ministerio y derrota de Voldemort a manos de Harry (al que por fin ese día conocería), Draco se vino a vivir con nosotros, ya que Lucius estaba en Azkaban y Narcisa se había ido al extranjero una temporada.

Por lo que podéis imaginar, aquello desencadenó una la tercera guerra del mundo mágico en mi casa, en la que en un bando estaba Hermione y en el otro Draco. Discutían por todo, hasta por el sitio en el que se iban a sentar a la mesa para desayunar. Pero lo peor de todo era que, como yo era el pequeño, siempre me metían por medio, y yo harto, acababa mandándoles a la mierda.

Y esta había sido mi vida hasta ese primer curso en Hogwarts, donde cambiarían las cosas para todos, para bien o para mal.

* * *

Es el primer fic que publico espero que os guste y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.


	2. Chapter 1: Llegada a Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K. excepto Andrew, algún personage de mi invención y, por supuesto, la historia._

**Capítulo uno: Llegada a Hogwarts.**

**Punto de vista de Andrew.**

—Andrew, vamos a buscar a Harry y a Ron, que ya deben de estar en algún compartimento con los demás —me dijo Hermione.

Estábamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts que por poco nos deja por culpa de otra de las peleas de mis _queridos _hermanos.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk. Te equivocas Granger. Andrew se viene conmigo. —Oh, oh… Ya empezábamos otra vez. Menos mal que esta vez venía preparado.

Hermione iba a replicar cuando la interrumpí.

—Lo siento chicos —al decir eso los dos me miraron—, pero ayer Penelope me envió una lechuza diciéndome si quería ir con ella y sus amigos, así que… nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Penelope era la hermana de Pansy, la mejor amiga de Draco, una de las pocas personas que sabían de mi existencia.

Me di media vuelta y los dejé ahí plantados para dirigirme al compartimento en el que había quedado con mi amiga.

**Punto de vista de Hermione.**

Cuando Andrew se fue, Malfoy y yo nos quedamos mirando con odio hasta que yo me di la vuelta y sin decirle nada me fui a buscar a los demás.

Los encontré en el último compartimento del tercer vagón. Luna estaba leyendo _El Quisquilloso, _mientras que Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville hablaban de quidditch.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué tal el verano? —saludé nada más entrar.

Todos me respondieron saludo y me senté en el único sitio vacío que quedaba, al lado de Ginny.

—¿Y Andrew? —Me preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

—Se ha ido con unos amigos —respondí frunciendo el ceño al recordar que me había dejado plantada y con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Tu madre ya ha hablado con mis padres? —preguntó Ginny.

—Se quedaban hablando en el andén —respondí. Después de esta pequeña conversación empezamos a hablar de las clases y Harry nos explicó que Tonks sería la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al llegar a la estación de Hosmeade saludamos a Hagrid y nos subimos a los carruajes tirados por thestrals que nos llevaron al colegio.

Después de un rato de entrar al gran comedor la profesora McGonagall entró con los de primer año y con Andrew. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía en qué casa quedaría.

Andrew, mi hermano pequeño, era un chico de catorce años con el pelo castaño y liso y unos grandes y expresivos ojos azul grisáceo. Tenía la cara alargada pero con facciones delicadas y suaves.

Llegaron delante de la mesa de profesores y empezó la selección. La profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a los de primer año dejando a Andrew para el final:

—Y por último, Andrew Malfoy que cursará cuarto año.

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio al oír el apellido de mi hermano. Él se dirigió temeroso hacia el taburete que le señalaba la profesora, se sentó en él y se puso el sombrero seleccionador. Al cabo de unos momentos de tensión el sombreró sentenció:

—¡Gryffindor!

Todo el comedor soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y Andrew se dirigió tímidamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se oyeron susurros por todo el comedor y el ambiente no volvió a la normalidad hasta que apareció la comida. Durante la cena todos le hicieron miles de preguntas a Andrew, que respondía a todas como podía.

Después de comer, Ron y yo hicimos una fila con los de primero para llevarlos a la sala común.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del Gran Comedor nos encontramos con Malfoy y Parkinson que también guiaban a los de primero de su casa hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

—Granger —me saludó con una sonrisa Parkinson.

—Parkinson. —Hice el amago de darme la vuelta sin saludar a Malfoy, pero me volví y le dije con una sonrisa burlona—: por cierto Malfoy puedes venir cuando quieras a ver a Andrew a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ron y yo nos echamos a reír y pude ver como Parkinson se mordía el labio para no reírse también de la cara de rabia que puso Malfoy antes de darse la vuelta e irse furioso lanzando improperios.

_Siento la tardanza sé que no tengo perdón pero prometo actualizar pronto y traer un capítulo decente y más largo._

_Además me gustaría dar las gracias a Niltiah porque si no fuera por ella seguramente hoy no tendríais capítulo. También quiero dar las gracias a los/as que me dejasteis algún review o me agregasteis a favoritos. _

_Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
